Ask Spain and Romano!
by BlackHearted Dragons
Summary: Ask Romano and Spain any questions that you have for them! Rated T for Lovi's mouth...
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Spain and Romano! **

Hetalia loves Prussia: Hey guys! These two, *points at Romano and Spain* are gonna let you ask them any question you want, but mind Lovi's potty mouth because he doesn't mean it he just… has some insecurity problems…

Romano: Vaffenculo…

Spain: Aww, Lovi! You don't talk to people like that! Especially a girl…

Romano: Whatever…mi dispiace

Hetalia loves Prussia: its okay! I forgive you…*hugs*

Spain: Cara Linda, Lovi!

Romano: Spain, I will murder you! SHUT UP!

Spain: Por qué? Anyway send us lots of Questions!

Translations: Italian – Vaffenculo- screw you

Mi dispiace – I am sorry

Spanish – Cara Linda – cute face

Por qué – Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Spain and Romano! **

**Kesesesese~! Hey guys thanks for the reviews (even though there were only 3 *sulks in a corner*) anyways...**

**I don't own Hetalia! If I did then Lots of yaoi would be in it...**

**"Lovi! ... Lovi! Wake up!" Spain said shaking Romano's shoulders trying to wake him from his siesta and if you know Romano then you should know that he HATES being woken up from his siestas. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Romano yelled, currently pissed off. (Pfff I would be too) Spain just smiled and picked up his little Lovi bridel style to the computer room.**

**When they got there, Romano noticed the computer was on, but didn't say anything...he, however, did say something when Spain sat in the chair in front of the computer with him in his lap. "We have emails from some of our fans Romanito~!" Spain said cheerfully as he opened one the emails. "Ah~," Antonio said, "this one is from Emo Hyper Cupcake! Let's see what is says Lovi! Romano just rolled his eyes. "It says, Hola! First off I luv you both! Both of you are my favorite characters in Hetalia! (lol Spain's thinking, "What is Hetalia?") Anyway my question for y'all! 1. Spain is it true that you made t-the Bad T-touch Trio s-stalk Romano one time? (I heard that from a friend and wondered if it was true?) **

**"Hola~!" Spain said happily. Romano looked at him with a look of horror all over his face. "You did WHAT!" Spain blushed and looked away from Romano really embarrased. "How did anyone know about that?" he thought. "Senorita~ I-I did not Make them stalk Roma, Gilbert (Prussia) suggested it and I couldn't do anything but let them go...stalk Lovi..." Antonio said quietly. Romano huffed, "You better be lucky I'm tired or else you would have been punched in the stomach you bastard..." Spain sighed a sigh of relief, he didn't like being hit by Romano, it hurt, but not that much. "Heh heh..." Antonio chuckled nervously, "the other question is for you Roma!" "Oh joy..." Romano said sarcasticly. "2. Romano why do you always hate on Germany (potato bastard)? Just wondering... KK thnx!" Spain read, then looked at Romano. "Yeah, shy do you hate Germany? I mean he's a good guy!" Romano's face turned red with anger. "That potato bastard is NOT a good guy! He changed my brother from liking pasta to liking pasta, but with those stupid sausages!" (Now Roma I don't know what your talking about, those 'stupid sausages' are called wursts, and are quite good...had some last week actually...) "Bye! Emo Hyper Cupcake! hope to hear from you again soon!" Antonio said, not minding (or knowing) that Romano was nuzzling his neck. (Romano: I was sleepy damn it!) **

**"I'm gonna read this one tomato bastard..." Romano said as he scrolled down to look at the next question. "Mkay, this question is from Yahoho...she says, OMG okay, my question is for Espana...what were you doing with Romano while waiting for the others at the April Fools Event?" Romano looked at the question puzzled. "I don't remember that...what did we do while we were waiting for the others?" Spain suddenly twitched. (Okay you answer, Yahoho, is that they did something that Spain wont say and probably would never say...but you think of what the answer is and if you don't figure it out I'll tell you) "E-erm you don't need to know about this so..." "But what the hell did we do?" "NEXT QUESTION!" Spain yelled and clicked on the email, leaving Romano confused.**

**"This one is from Ballata! Her first question is how long have we been dating?" "We've been dating for 3 years now..." Romano said drowsily. "Her next question," Spain said, "When did we know that we were in love with each other?" "I..." Romano said quietly, blushing heavily, "I knew I was in love with this tomato lover when I looked into his green eyes..." Antonio smiled. " I knew I was in love with him ever since he was young, he had soft chubby cheeks! So cute..." Antonio trailed off staring at Romano, while he was looking away at the wall. (Hmm, so Lovi, this wall is SO interesting huh? *smirks*) Spain turned Romano to look at him and kissed his cheek. " It's not time to go to sleep yet Lovi, we only have 2 more questions left okay?"**

**"Okay the 3rd question is when was our first kiss?" "Our first kiss was when I-I was 17 and I confessed that I loved him!" Romano said, quickly hiding his face in the crook of Antonio's neck blushing furiously. "Yep~!" Spain said cheerfully. "And that was when I was 21..." he trailed off noticing that Lovi fell asleep. Antonio kissed Romano on the lips and whispered, "Good Night." in his ear. "Mmm, last question...when was our first time?" Antonio smiled lovingly at his little tomate sleeping with his head on Spain's chest. "Our first time was 2 years ago, 3 days after Romano confessed his love to me." **

**After that question Antonio carried Romano to their room and put him under the covers, then he got in the bed with him and the two of them had sweet dreams the rest of the night.**

**Hetalia Loves Prussia: Kesesesesese! That's cute! And the longest I've written...Read n Review or no tomatoes from Antonio and Romano! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ask Spain and Romano!**

Author's Note: Oh my god! I'm really sorry I haven't been online to make a third chapter to you guys' reviews…*sulks in a corner*

Prussia: *pats my head* It wasn't your fault, it was because of school finals…

Me: Thanks Prussia-nii…anyway, I don't own Hetalia~!

xxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxxxx-xxxx-

It was 5:06 in the evening at Spain's house. Romano was in the garden sitting under a tree with his red Dell laptop that had two stickers on it that were with tomatoes with cute faces on them. Romano opened his mail inbox and found that he had seven new E-mails from some fans.

"Antonio, get your ass over here! We have some more questions!" The Italian yelled. He was lucky that Spain was in their tomato garden, or else he would've had to walk all the way inside and into the kitchen, and knowing Romano he was probably too lazy to do that. Spain had heard Lovino call him so, he walked around the corner to the tree Romano was sitting. "About damn time you tomato bastard…" Romano said as he saw Antonio come towards him with a basket full of fresh ripe tomatoes he had just picked. Spain sat down next to Romano and looked at the E-mails. "Wow, seven new messages! That's a lot more than last time~!" The Spaniard said happily. Lovino rolled his eyes and took a tomato out the basket and opened the first message.

"Ok, this message is from LiveEatBreathRepeat, it says, Hey Romano! First of all I just wanna say that I think you're really cool! I wish my school had guys like you. But no, I'm stuck with idiots that don't know squat about anything. But I digress. 'Oh how I feel your pain about being stuck with tons of idiots…' The Italian thought, shaking his head sadly at the fact that he lives with the dense, airhead, Spain, but even though Antonio is an idiot he still loves the Spanish man. Romano continued reading, "Okay, question time! 1. What's your favorite dish? And no, tomatoes don't count. (Damn it!) 2. How are you able to stay so sexy- I mean fit! *blush* 3. W-what kind of girls do you like? I-I-I'm just curious!" Romano's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink when he read the second question. "1. My favorite dish is Pasta alla Carbonara (which is usually spaghetti, but also fettuccine, rigatoni, or bucatini) is an Italian pasta dish based on eggs, cheese, (pecorino, or parmesan) bacon, (guanciale or pancetta) and black pepper. 2. Uh, this tomato bastard makes me exercise with him… 3. I'm gay, but if I were still straight, then the kind of girls I would like would be…the ones who are kind, understanding, don't get mad easily, (like I do) and would listen to me if I were upset about something." Spain smiled at Lovino and hugged him from around the waist causing him to blush a light shade of red.

"My turn~!" the Spanish man said as he opened the second message. "This one is from Mafia Babe~! It says, Muahaha, Romano I scare you." A question mark appeared on top of Romano's head, but then faded as Antonio kept reading. "BTW, why do you love tomatoes so much? And I'm sorry about my dad. He scares EVERYONE. Oh, yeah a message from my BFF, Airhead Hater:

Dear Spain,

I think it's so sweet that you and little Lovino love each other so much. What are you guys' three favorite things to do together?" Antonio looked at Lovino and he could see that the Italian was thinking hard about the first question. "Well, before, when Spain took me in from Austria, I saw him harvesting these red fruits." Romano held a tomato up to prove his point. "And I asked him what it was, and he was a like, 'It's a tomato Lovi~!' then he gave me one. I glared at Antonio first because he called me by my nickname that only my brother uses, but then I looked at the tomato nervously because I still didn't know what it was, so I took a bite and once I tasted it, it was probably the best thing I've ever tasted, so I've loved it ever since." Romano said truthfully and looked at Spain, who was smiling fondly at the memory. "I remember that~! My little Lovi was so cute when he was younger, he had soft chubby cheeks~!" Romano glared at the Spanish man, but his cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.

Spain took the liberty to answer Airhead Hater's question. "The three things we like to do together…the first one is that we like to bake sweets, like cakes and cookies, the second thing is that we like to sit outside in the garden and observe the scenery, and the third thing we like to do together is that we love picking tomatoes~!"

Romano ate another tomato and opened the third message. "This one is from NekOtaku, it says, 'Dear Romano, Although you and Spain are together, do you still have a crush on Belgium? Sorry if this is awkward! Sincerely, NekOtaku.'" Spain looked at Romano, shocked. He didn't know Romano used to have a crush on Belgium! "Roma, you used to have a crush on Belgium-chan?" The Italian flushed a really dark shade of red. "W-when I was little I used to have a…big crush on Belgium-san…but I don't have a crush on her anymore I got over it." "I still didn't know you had a crush on Belgium~!" "That's because you seriously didn't pay attention of how I acted around her…idiot…" Antonio just shrugged and took a tomato out the basket and bit into it.

"The fourth message is from Mila Mai~. It says, 'Hi guys! I just wanted to say Te quero Antonio y Lovino! And sorry Lovi, but I don't speak Italian…Anyway my first question is for Spain, are you secretly at my school? Because the principle asked for Antonio F. Carriedo to the main office this instant last Friday on the loud speaker…second question is for Romano, Do you get offended when people call Veniciano Italy and just call you Romano? I was just wondering…because it would bother me. And my last question is what would you do if you guys switched bodies for the day? Hasta Pronto~ Camilia." "Hola, nosotros también te quiero~! Ok, the question for me…no, I'm not secretly at your school…although that would be really cool~!" "Okay, now my question…" Romano said. "The reason they call my fratellino Italy is so they won't get us confused since we're twins, but yeah I get a little mad, I mean I'm Italy too…just the other half…" The younger man trailed off, worrying Spain a bit. "Are you okay?" Antonio asked his Lovi, hugging him. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Romano said quietly, leaning into Spain's chest staring at a tomato. "Hmm, what would we do if we switched bodies? I bet Romano would probably freak out, but I would…actually I would really know what I would do in my Lovi's body…" Antonio said stroking Romano's head affectionately.

"I'm gonna read this one tomato bastard…" The Italian said. "The fifth message is from Lovina Hates you. It says, 'Hi! I have a question for both of you. Did you know that Elizabeta installed a camera in the wardrobe across from your bed? Just an FYI. Ciao. ;)" Romano's face paled. "WHAT THE HELL!" Antonio's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red. They went inside to their room and opened the wardrobe. And sure enough, they found the camera safely hidden where no one can find it even if they tried. Romano picked up the camera and turned it on; he then looked at the videos section of the camera. "O-oh my god…" Romano looked at the video of when they…had some…'fun time' together last week. "What is it Lovi~? Oh…" Antonio looked at the video and got a nose bleed. "I-isn't that…when we…*cough* *cough* last week?" "Y-yeah…Toni, go wipe your nose please…you're about to get blood on the carpet…" Spain walked out of the room and into the bathroom. So Romano sat in their bed and opened the sixth message.

"This one is from Potato bastards are evil D. it says, 'Ok um Romano. You see my twin is very hyper and she's hanging out with a potato bastard and she is evil. And my twin doesn't understand that I want to protect her crazy ass from the Potato bastard but she thinks the bastard is cool. What do I do? I tried many tactics and I fail every time. DX any ideas on how I can get back at him? Pofavor? (me and my twin are just like Italy and Romano. I am Romano between us)'" Romano shook his head and sighed. "Trust me I don't know I've tried everything on my younger sibling too…so yeah, sorry I can't help with that…but maybe you could prank him…" Lovino said with a devious look on his face just as Antonio came back into the room and when the Spanish man looked at the Italian he instantly got scared. "L-Lovi?" "Hmm?" Romano said, turning and looking at Antonio with the same mad face that's on his face every day. 'Thank god that face disappeared, it scared the freaking crap outta me!' Spain thought as he sat in the bed next to Lovino. "Yay~ my turn to read the next question~!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Okay, the seventh message is from Andrew the Pichu that has fire~! It says, 'I have a question for Romano. If you were stuck on an island for a week, who would you rather be with? Spain, Germany, or Italy? If you can answer this truthfully, you get a life time supply of tomatoes~!" "I wouldn't wanna be stuck with the potato bastard on a damn island that's for sure…I wouldn't wanna be with my fratellino either because he doesn't know anything, but cooking pasta so most likely Spain…" Antonio smiled brightly at his Lovi's choice. "Yay~!" Antonio squealed and hugged Romano to his chest tightly. "Well, thanks for sending us messages~! I hope we get more in the future~!" Spain said and dragged Lovino into the kitchen.

Hetalia loves Prussia: This took me 2 days to write… mistakes are understandable…

Prussia: She used Google Translate for the Spanish and used Wikipedia for the Pasta alla Carbonara~!

Hetalia loves Prussia: Send them more questions so I don't have to accidentally walk in on them…*sudders*


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Spain and Romano!**

Antonio 'Spamano' Carriedo: *whines and runs around like an idiot* I'M SO SORRY THIS HASN'T BEEN UPDATED! I've been so busy and…meh…

Antonio: *pats my back* It's okay~! I'm sure our fans wouldn't have minded the wait~.

Antonio 'Spamano' Carriedo: *smiles* Here we go~!

Lovino: She doesn't own Hetalia and she will be using our human names from now on…

Chapter 4

It was late in the evening as an early summer breeze blew, shaking a few leaves off of a large tree that was in the backyard of a large house, belonging to two countries we all know and love.

"ANTONIO!" an Italian voice said, well, more like screamed, startling the said man who was in the kitchen looking for a tomato. "Sì Lovi?" A Spanish voice called back, walking out of the kitchen to where his lover was. Lovino was currently sitting on a bench they put in their backyard close to a patch of beautiful flowers that were blooming. "We have seven new messages! Fuck, it's been a while since we actually answered some questions…" "Ah, yeah, it's been a long time~." Lovino jumped in surprise and nearly dropped his laptop. Antonio was sitting right behind him, with his arms wrapped around the Italian's waist. "Don't do that ever again…" Lovino mumbled crossly, blushing as he felt Antonio's warm breath on his neck. "Do what again~?" Antonio looked completely confused.

"N-never mind, let's just answer these questions." "Okay~!" Lovino opened his red laptop and clicked on his e-mails. He then, clicked on the first one he saw. "Okay, this one is from Fujoshi Anonim." The Italian scrolled down and started to read the message.

"It says, Halo! I'm Fujoshi Anonim, and I have some questions for you~." 'Oh goodie…." Lovino thought sourly, glaring at the computer screen. "To Romano: What did you think when Spain wanted to exchange you to get Veneziano? Did you know about it? This question always bothering me because I have same problem like you, Lovi… *sobs*." Antonio sighed and Lovino felt his lover's grip around his waist tighten. "I knew about it alright, because Veneziano told me when I met up with him for…a "play date" when I was little." Lovino paused and didn't move. "I…was a very destructive child…so I always ruined everything, I couldn't cook, and clean…I sucked at everything. When, mio fratellino told me, I understood why he wanted to trade me for him, but that was before Antonio got to know me." Antonio looked away slightly and frowned, something Lovino (secretly) didn't like to see. "Now he knows me like the back of his hand." The younger male smiled and looked up at Antonio curiously. The Spaniard smiled softly and kissed Lovino's cheek.

"To Spain: Why did you do that to your henchman..?" Lovino sees a face after the question ( ;;A;;) and blinks at it curiously as Antonio re-read the question. "It's just as Lovi said~, I didn't really know him back then. I was young and foolish, but once I got to know him…" The Spaniard smiled happily and looked at Lovino. "He was so cute~!" Lovino snorted and rolled his eyes. "That's all of my questions, don't worry I still love both of you. Coz you're the CUTEST pairing I ever know~! XD With lots of LOVE, Fujoshi Anonim (I'm sorry if my English bad, I can't speak it...)" "One down, six more to go~!" Antonio chirped happily, earning a light chuckle from Lovino.

"This one is from…how do you pronounce this?" Antonio pouted and pointed to the name and looked at the Lovino.

"It's from AkikawaYayaoi." Lovino said, sighing and face palming. "Anyway, it says, Okay, Romano... I have a question for you. What does it feel like when people pull/suck/kiss your curl?" The bubbly Spaniard looked at Lovino expectantly, wanting to hear the answer. The Italian's face turned five shades of red at once, as he hesitated. "W-well…um I-it just depends on w-who pulls it you know?" Lovino stammered, avoiding eye contact with Antonio. "Okay, this one is from pinkrose1122. It says, HI! VIVA À ESPANA! ...I don't know that in Italian...-fail- well I wanna ask what u would do if Lovi-chan got prego...I know it's weird but I wanna know also Lovi did u know ..what Italy and Germany do at night o^o ...now Spain ,to be blunt, how do u stay so damn sexy -drools- oh and can we send u guys dares? ...also Ivan says hi (-has Russia in my closet-) I don't hide no Russians here… Lovi will u wear your cute maid dress for Spain^^ PWEASE!"

'As if the other question wasn't enough…' Lovino thought, his whole face turning a light red. "¡Hola!" Antonio exclaimed happily, it was obvious to anyone that he wasn't paying attention to Lovino while he was reading. "Dumbass, read the question!" The older male read the question and blushed. "U-um…I-I don't know what I would do…but I would take care of him until the baby was due~." Antonio smiled softly and looked at Lovino. Meanwhile, Lovino was speechless and critically embarrassed to the point of running into their shared room, locking the door and never coming out. Since Lovino was still in shock, Antonio read the other question. "E-eh…yeah…Lovi knows what they do and he doesn't like it…at all." 'Oh, I have another question~!' the Spaniard thought happily. Antonio laughed and scratched his head sheepishly. "W-well, I do work out…so um…wait…are you referring to my ass or everything?" Lovino (still a little embarrassed) snapped out of his little 'mini coma' and stared at the Spaniard with a look of hopelessness. "You're an idiot. Now shut up and let me answer the last question." The embarrassed little Italian re-read the message and blushed at the last question.

"HELL NO! I AM NOT WEARING A MAID DRESS!" Lovino screeched, making a few birds fly out of the large tree behind them. Antonio pouted. "Awww….kill joy…" the Spaniard muttered earning a glare from the flustered Italian. "What the hell did you say?" "N-nothing~!" Lovino glared at the alarmed Spaniard a little longer before sighing. "Well, the dare part of it would be kind of pointless…because we would be the only ones doing the dares, so sorry, but no dares." The Italian said and scrolled to the next question.

"Oh It's from AntonioloverD~! I like their name~!" Antonio chirped, smiling happily while Lovino just sighed. "It says…o-oh..." Antonio's face turned red and he looked completely embarrassed, which Lovino found to be adorable. "Read it tomato bastard!" "O-okay…it says, okay sooooo ummmm, I have a question I really want to ask Spain, Lovi don't get jealous! *blushes* Ummm okay…is it true that Prussia is a really good kisser? And I also a question for Lovi*laughs*, please don't kill me for asking this (this is meant for both Romano&AntonioX3), would rather have *cough *cough* with Russia or Germany? *runs to nearest bomb shelter*" Antonio's face turned even redder at the last question. "W-well…G-Gilbert is a pretty good kisser…" Lovino's face turned red with anger. "So you went out with potato bastard number two!?" The fiery Italian yelled, glaring at Antonio. "N-no, we went drinking and he got really drunk, and he mistook me for some hot chick and kissed me!" Antonio exclaimed, looking distressed. "Oh…w-well you- you…bastard…!" Lovino huffed, then re-read the last question and looked horrified. "W-what the fuck!? What kind of question is that!?" "I choose neither…" Antonio mumbled, looking as horrified as his Italian. "Y-yeah, what the tomato bastard said…!"

"These questions are from Colombiana Bonita~!" Antonio said and smiled at Lovino, causing him to blush and look away from the smiling Spaniard. "It says, Colombia: Hola, chicos, me llama Maria. I was just wondering if you guys would be interested in a threesome? Because you boys are really fine, si, Si, muy guapos!

Me: Colombia, why would you ask that? *blush* I apologize for her behavior, but she has been like that with her two brothers Ecuador and Venezuela as well. So, here are my questions:1. When can I come over and pick tomatoes with you guys? I mean, I'm like the only one in my group of friends that likes tomatoes in general! They are amazing fruits! 2. If you guys were somehow able to have children, what would their names be? 3. Why do you guys have to be so hot? I mean, compared to the guys here, you make me upset that no one could be like you. I love your little pairing though. It's cute for you guys! Anyway, hope you reply soon.

Colombia: Yes, do reply soon!

Me: oh yeah, didn't I tell you to STAY AWAY FROM MY LAPTOP!

Colombia: *runs away*"

Both Antonio and Lovino sweat dropped and blushed. "E-eh…gracias~?" Antonio said nervously, looking at Lovino curiously. "Well, uh…anyway…it would be okay if you came over and picked some tomatoes with us~! I don't know when you could come over though…" the Spaniard chirped, smiling softly. "Fuck yeah! Tomatoes are the best fruit ever!" Lovino exclaimed, startling Antonio. 'Oh joy…another one of these questions again…' the Italian thought, blushing as his Spanish lover smiled happily. "Well…um…I-I don't know what we would name them…" Lovino murmured, his cheeks flushing a cute shade of red. "If it was a girl I would name her Elise or Francesca…" "And if it were a boy I would name him Eric or they would be named after us~!" Antonio exclaimed, smiling happily. Lovino smiled softly and kissed the Spaniard's cheek affectionately, surprising him. "T-that's all the questions so…g-go get me some tomatoes!" The Italian yelled, blushing as Antonio laughed and got up going into the house, as Lovino waited for more e-mails.


End file.
